theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
Silly's Zexal: The Date
Silly: Okay, time to write a story about, uh, something. Jony: What's "something", exactly? Silly: Well you see it's uh... I have no idea. Penny: Just start writing and see what happens. Silly: Oh boy, this is gonna be interesting :D SUE KAIBA NOW, SUE KAIBA NOW, TOUR DE FRANCE, FRENCH FRY SPAGHETTIIIIII! Whale: I'm Batman. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: YOU'LL NEVER STOP MY EVIL PLANS BATWHALE! Whale: Yes I will! BATBOMB GO Whale throws a bomb and blows them both up. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: HAHAHA I survived! And you Bat-died. Good one. Silly: Okay I have no clue what I'm doing, try again. SUE KAIBA NOW, yeah you get the idea Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Does this thing work NOW? Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness activates the test tube. Lights turn on and it looks kinda cool. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness pushes a button and stuff sparks. Penny: WHOA! The portal opens up on Silly's computer and Penny gets pulled into the story somehow. Will: Uhhh, what just happened? Silly: ...I don't really know. Silly gets pulled into the story too. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Hi guys. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness puts Silly and Penny into a wagon labeled "I goofed up again" and sends it down a track. Eventually it flies out of a manhole somewhere and crashes onto the street. Penny: So uh, we're in the story now. Silly: This is kinda awkward. Lily: LILY'S ZEXAL HERE WE GO Silly: NO WE'RE NOT DOING THIS I QUIT Silly slapped himself in the face for disobeying Lily. Silly: Hey >:| Lily: Hmm, what to do with all this POWER?! Suddenly everybody yelled JOHN CENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Lily: Jony get off this is my story Jony: It's our story now! Lily and Jony start fighting over the keyboar23l''a.'daegetgatama'.glzwolapwlz Silly: Uh... guys? plwaomzfutbggtzlwakoqkweapllfz;k;14;1.;a.;wr.;fa Will: Or you can just let me write the story. Lily: Wait, I have an idea. We should collab! Except Jony. Jony: Aww... Will: Sure, why not. Penny: I'm bored Suddenly Shark showed up and did a dance. Silly: If you're not going to call him Whale I quit. Silly decided that he would start calling him Shark from now on. Silly: No I didn't! Silly got hit by a trashcan. Lily: I think I just got the best idea. Silly and Penny decided to go on a date. Penny: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHYYYYYYY Will: Double date! Silly and Penny go to Le Fancypants Restaurant. Silly: This is too fancy, I'm out. Silly changed his mind and went into the restaurant. Flowery Bugeyes: Hi, we're on a date, want to make it a double date for no reason other than the plot? Silly: Well I don't really have a choice, so okay. Wait, aren't you supposed to be with Ugly Hair Man? Sideways Sea-Life: Will wanted to ship us for the story. Silly: Actually this works out pretty well. I don't have to listen to Ugly Hair Man all night! :D Ugly Hair Man watches from inside a trash can. Casual Cashew walks by and throws used napkins in his face. Ugly Hair Man: HEY! Casual Cashew: Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there in the end. Why are you inside a trash can in the end? Ugly Hair Man: Because I'm spying on Flowery Bugeyes! She's on a date with that dumbo Berry guy. Casual Cashew: He hasn't been a Berry since last season, in the end. Ugly Hair Man: I guess so, but he really isn't important so there's nothing else to say about him. Hey, since when did you work here? Casual Cashew: I'm not sure, in the end, but I guess I do now so that's cool. Real Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness watches from a trash can on the other side of the room. Real Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: FINALLY! Now that those toons are trapped in the story too, I can get my revenge and escape back to the real world! I bet Team Downsize is lost without me! Meanwhile in the real world... Downsizer Grunt 1: We're so much more productive now that Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness isn't bossing us around all the time! Downsizer Grunt 2: There's just something about being told to work that makes you hate it, you know? Downsizer Grunt 3: GUYS I BROUGHT BAGELS Downsizer Grunts: Yaaaaaay! Back in Zexal... Silly: Hey, check it out, I made Whale's face out of salad. Flowery Bugeyes: That's interesting. Silly: Well, what else am I supposed to do? Eat it? Sideways Sea-Life: That's kinda what it's for. Silly: ...NAH! Real Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness tries to downsize Silly, but misses and downsizes a piece of the wall, making a natural window. Real Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Oops. Casual Cashew: You didn't eat your salad in the end?! WE MUST DUEL, IN THE END!!!! Silly: Oh come on, would you want to eat this masterpiece? Casual Cashew: Good point. Casual Cashew takes the Whale salad, puts it in a glass case, and hangs it on the wall. Silly: Does this make me a famous artist in Zexal now? Penny: Ehhh... probably not. At the trash can... Ugly Hair Man: Time to put my amazing plan into action! Ugly Hair Man puts on a fake mustache and jumps out of the trash can in a waiter costume, dumping trash all over the floor. He runs into the kitchen and comes back with soup. Ugly Hair Man: Soup's ready! Sideways Sea-Life: Hey, what happened to our old waiter? Ugly Hair Man: Oh uh, he died I think. Flowery Bugeyes: Ugly Hair Man? Ugly Hair Man: I'm not Ugly Hair Man, I'm, uh, Mr. Mustachio! Meanwhile in Domino City... Kaiba: MOKUBA! My copyright violation-sense is tingling! Mokuba: Okay Seto. Mokuba sends a lawsuit notice to Ugly Hair Man's house. Kaiba: Nobody steals copyrights from Seto Kaiba and gets away with it! Back at Le Fancypants Restaurant... Ugly Hair Man: So um, anyway, have soup! Ugly Hair Man "accidentally" spills soup all over Sideways Sea-Life. Sideways Sea-Life: HOT! Ugly Hair Man: Oops! I guess I tripped! Ugly Hair Man spills the rest of the soup on Sideways Sea-Life and runs away. Flowery Bugeyes: Wow, he's salty. Sideways Sea-Life: I think I just got tenth-degree burns... ;-; Flowery Bugeyes: Stop being so dramatic, you would be dead if you did. Sideways Sea-Life: Oh. Sideways Sea-Life pretends to die. Flowery Bugeyes: *sigh* Casual Cashew: Okay I brought sou- uhhh what happened here in the end? Penny: Ugly Hair Man is being dumbo. Silly: I thought you died. Casual Cashew: ...No, in the end? In the kitchen... Ugly Hair Man: Hmm... what else... Real Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Hey, you should help me. Ugly Hair Man: NO YOU'RE EVIL! Real Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Er, well, yeah, but I want to ruin the date. Ugly Hair Man: ...Oh. I'll help then :D 30 minutes later... Real Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Behold, the DOWNSIZERLAZER! Ugly Hair Man: Cooool... what does it do? Real Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: It downsizes stuff, but on a larger scale than regular downsizing. Ugly Hair Man: Uhhh... cool? Real Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness aims it at the table as the food comes. Real Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: FIRE! The table, the food, and Casual Cashew all get downsized. Casual Cashew: AHHHHHHHHHHHH in the end. Flowery Bugeyes: Well, this is awkward. Silly: HEY! You ruined our double date and I can't thank you enough. Real Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Good! Wait, what? Silly: Well Lily is kinda forcing us to do this because she's writing the story right now. Penny: So we can leave now right? Real Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: NO! I have to downsize you now! Silly: Aww... so that means we have to duel right? Ugly Hair Man: DUELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!! Flowery Bugeyes: Stop being dead and do the double duel. Flowery Bugeyes picks up Sideways Sea-Life and shoves him over next to Silly. Sideways Sea-Life: Hey, I was busy being dramatic! DUEL! Silly and Sideways Sea-Life VS. Real Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness and Ugly Hair Man Turn 1 Silly: I summon Doggy Warrior! Doggy Warrior: woof Sideways Sea-Life: I summon Giant Squid Who Eats Ships! Giant Squid Who Eats Ships: I eat ships for breakfast without any milk! Ugly Hair Man: ...What? Real Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: I summon Neo Downsizer X! Neo Downsizer X: I might have to make a few cutbacks. Ugly Hair Man: I use Number 45: Helium Voice! :D Doggy Warrior: ARF (700/1000) Giant Squid Who Eats Ships: *insert various squid noises here* (400/700) Turn 2 Silly: Attack Neo Downsizer X! Doggy Warrior: Woof! Woof! Doggy Warrior runs up to Neo Downsizer X and slashes it with a sword. Neo Downsizer X: BWAH (600/1500) Sideways Sea-Life: Attack Ugly Hair Man! Giant Squid Who Eats Ships grabs Ugly Hair Man and eats him. Ugly Hair Man: AHHHHHHHH STOP EATING ME (2900/4000) Giant Squid Who Eats Ships spits out Ugly Hair Man cuz he tastes gross. Real Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Downsize that Doggy Warrior! Neo Downsizer X: Going down? Doggy Warrior: Woof :( (200/1000) Ugly Hair Man: I use Number 1: Champion! Giant Squid Who Eats Ships: Oh no I am dead (0/1000) Sideways Sea-Life: Wow rude (3700/4000) Turn 3 Silly: Attack the Downsizer again, I'm already bored Neo Downsizer X: *explodes* (0/1500) Real Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Uh... I'm out of cards... (0/4000) Ugly Hair Man: Pfft, what an amateur! Sideways Sea-Life: I summon Too Many Fish! Too Many Fish: This pond is too crowded!!! Ugly Hair Man: I use Number 89: Doomy Meal! Too Many Fish: NOOOOOOO CARDBOARD OUR GREATEST WEAKNESS *dead fish face* (0/1000) Turn 4 Silly: You're doomed :D ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAACK Doggy Warrior: Arf arf Ugly Hair Man: AHHHHHHHH BAD DOG (2000/4000) Sideways Sea-Life: I use Number 42: Oversized Boxing Glove! Ugly Hair Man: PAIN HURTS (1000/4000) Sideways Sea-Life: Oops (0/4000) Ugly Hair Mean: I use Number -0: V0rtex 0f D00m! Doggy Warrior: such vortex very wow (0/1000) Silly: HE'S A MEME (3200/4000) Turn 5 Silly: I summon Neo Downsizer X! Neo Downsizer X: Let's Downsize. Real Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Hey, that's my thing! Silly: What can I say, I like Downsizers. Ugly Hair Man: I use Number 17: Frozen Pretzel Toss! Neo Downsizer X: Bwah. (700/1000) Turn 6 Silly: Sack 'em! Neo Downsizer X: Looks like you're getting sacked. Ugly Hair Man: Ow. I use Number 72: Paper Cuts! (500/4000) Nothing happens because robots can't get paper cuts. Ugly Hair Man: Oh. Uhhhhhhhhhh Turn 7 Silly: Give paper cuts back! Neo Downsizer X: Here's your pink slip, you're outta here! Ugly Hair Man: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- (0/4000) WINNER: Silly (and Sideways Sea-Life too sorta kinda I think) Ugly Hair Man: -OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Casual Cashew: Can someone shut him up in the end please? Flowery Bugeyes: Sure. Flowery Bugeyes takes off her shoe and throws it at Ugly Hair Man. Ugly Hair Man: ow Penny: Can we go home now? Lily: Aww but you guys haven't finished the date D: Silly: Too bad, let's go! Silly grabs Penny's arm and runs to Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness' secret lab room thing. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Hey you're not supposed to know where this is! Silly: I wrote the story, of course I know where it is. Back in the real world... Silly: Hey, we're back. Real Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: FREEDOM!!! Bob the Level 1 Downsizer: Hi old boss. Bob splats Real Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness in the face with a pie. Real Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Rude. THE END Category:Silly's Zexal